This invention relates to a coupling element for a hand lever mechanism. More particularly this invention relates to a metallic coupling element used in combination with a non-metallic handle in order to form a hand lever mechanism where the metallic coupling element is designed to ensure safe, consistent molding of the coupling element within the handle. The invention also relates to a method of molding a metallic coupling element within a non-metallic handle.
Adjustable hand lever mechanisms and similar items are well known in the clamping, fastener and hand lever art. These devices are used in applications in which frequent, multiple adjustments and/or clampings are required, e.g., on various industrial equipment where tools are not practical due to space or cost restrictions. Typically, these mechanisms may attach to a spindle, shaft or similar device. As such, the adjustable hand lever mechanism must be able to rotatably engage and disengage the device to be rotated.
Various hand lever mechanisms are described by Kipp in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,614 which is incorporated herein by reference. Kipp addresses adjustable hand lever mechanisms comprising a non-metallic hand lever and a metallic coupling element. Kipp explains that cost and weight considerations favor a nonmetallic, preferably a plastic, hand lever mechanism, but torque considerations favor a metallic coupling element since this element almost always engages a metallic fastening element. As further described by Kipp, if the hand lever mechanism is to be useful for its intended purpose, then the metallic coupling element must be incorporated into the non-metallic handle in such a manner that one does not rotate with respect to the other during operation of the hand lever mechanism. Kipp addressed this concern by designing the coupling element to have an annular configuration equipped with anchoring elements, e.g., projecting elements arranged uniformly along the outer periphery of the coupling element. These anchoring elements are imbedded in the hand lever and, as such, resist rotation of one about the other during operation of the hand lever mechanism. While this design may be generally effective for its intended purpose, alternative coupling designs are desirable for a number of reasons including cost of manufacture, ease of assembly, operational effectiveness, quality assurance in molding, protection of dies, the ability to manufacture it from metals not as susceptible to corrosion and/or contaminating food, medical devices, etc., such as stainless steel. Of particular interest are coupling elements that allow for convenient alignment and support of such a coupling element within a handle prior to and during molding. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a coupling element that can be molded into a handle in an accurate, safe and inexpensive manner.